1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to undergarments for males and more particularly pertains to a new undergarment for separating the testicles from the penis when worn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of undergarments for males is known in the prior art. More specifically, undergarments for males heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art undergarments for males include U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,869; U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,419; U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,630; U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,807; PCT Patent No. WO 96/03895 (Inventor: Nakamura); and PCT Patent No. WO 94/24973.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new undergarment. The inventive device includes a main garment member having a top waist opening, and a pair of spaced apart leg openings. The main garment member has a genital opening located at the front of the main garment member. A cover panel having an outer opening is coupled to the main garment member. The cover panel is positioned on the front of the main garment member such that the cover member covers the genital opening of the main garment member. The cover panel and the front of the main garment member defining a genital space between them. The cover panel also has a pair elongate ducts extending along them with each the duct having opposite upper and lower openings. A testicle pouch having an upper opening and draw string is disposed in the genital space, with each end of the draw string of the testicle pouch extending through one of the ducts of the cover panel from the lower openings of the ducts and out through the upper opening of their associated duct.
In these respects, the undergarment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of separating the testicles from the penis when worn.